Container of the Sand!
by Serenityleader
Summary: Naruto Characters in Avatar universe, playing out the Avatar plot with several twists. I AM NOT THE FIRST TO THINK OF THIS!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar, and I'm not the first to think up the combination of Naruto and Avatar.

* * *

"You want to go penguin sledding with me?" The boy suddenly asked, sitting up. 

"Uh sure," She mumbled, brushing her pink hair out of her green eyes. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Naruto. Yours and his?" Naruto pointed to the boy next to her.

"I'm Sakura Nara and this is my brother Shikamaru,"

"How long were you asleep?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"I don't know… Uh, I'll have to talk to Fire Lord Rehtorb about this…"

"Fire Lord… Rehtorb?" Shikamaru and Sakura said in unison. Suddenly it seemed to hit them.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Fire lord Rehtorb died about a year after the Container disappeared…"

"Container?" Naruto asked nervously. How could he tell them?

"Well Nevermind… You can come with us…"

"I'd really appreciate that…"

* * *

"Uh Grandma… This is an exchange student from the North Pole. He'll be staying with us for a few weeks…" Sakura said. 

"Except we don't need to send anybody back to the North Pole!" Shikamaru quickly added.

"Hm… What's your name boy?" The grandma asked, crossing her arms.

"Naruto Uzumaki ma'm," Naruto bowed his head respectfully.

"Alright, I'll believe you guys for now…" She started to walk off.

"Uh, what am I to call you ma'm?" Naruto asked, trying to be respectful.

She stopped. "Chiyo," And walked on.

"That was close…" Shikamaru released his breath.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you seemed kind of frozen when I mentioned the container… Did you know him?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, closed his mouth and shook his head.

* * *

"Prince Sasuke, you shouldn't be stressing yourself like this…" Prince Sasuke gripped the edge of the ship. 

"The Container has been found Sensei…" He mumbled. "I'll find him myself and bring him to the Hokage!"

"When you say the 'Hokage', don't you mean your father?"

"The men on this ship don't know that! Just like they think you are the Fire Lord's brother!"

"Well, there really is no resemblance between you and the Fire Lord except the black hair… and no resemblance between me and him!"

"It's the eyes… Could we get back to the part about the Container now Kakashi?" Prince Sasuke huffed.

* * *

Fanfic Writer's note: If you can't tell, I'm having fun with this. But wait a second… OF THE SAND? What do I mean by that? (Air Temples EQUALS Hidden Sand) You must think I'm crazy to say that the Hokage, Prince Sasuke's father (Fire Nation EQUALS Hidden Leaf) (I don't mean any of the Hokages you know…) doesn't look like Sasuke? Well, I'll make this clear. THE HOKAGE IS **NOT **Fugaku! I've got the perfect person in my mind to play that role, and it is not Fugaku! Sorry to anybody who wanted Fugaku for the part… About ¾ the way when I was writing the first part on paper, I realized there was nobody playing Fire Lord Sousin(sp)! There was only 2 characters OLD enough to play this part, and 1 of them… Well, that I can't reveal until I type up the Episode where Ozai makes his appearance. I haven't seen Episode 2 (and or don't remember the events), I'll be cutting out Jet and the Freedom fighters because I don't know who else to put, Teo and the mechanist (sp?) will be cut out because I haven't seen that Episode... I need your suggestions! I'll have to cut out a lot, but the beginning of Season 2 and 3 will be extra long for everyone who puts up with this! But I'll add in my own parts... And in 1 of the chapters there's a little... gift for Sasuke/Sakura and Zuko/Katara fans... 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of these universes, or anything from it.

* * *

"Naruto, where'd you get this?" Sakura asked a little stunned. A huge, dark red, fox was sitting on an iceberg, look as if it was waiting for the 3 to climb onto it. But most surprising of all was that it had nine tails.

* * *

"Uh… This is not the time Kyuubi!" Naruto said threw gritted teeth. However, threw Sakura and Shikamaru's persistence, Naruto finally said. "I can't hide it anymore… I'm the Container…"

* * *

"We've arrived guys! We've arrived!"

"You sure are persistent Naruto…" Shikamaru stood up and began putting up the sleeping bags. "Is this the Sand Temples?"

"You've ruined the surprise Shikamaru!" Naruto frowned. Sakura giggled a bit before putting on a serious face.

"I can't wait to see the Southern Sand Temples!" She broke out into giggles again.

"Yeah, this is where I grew up!"

* * *

"So Prince Sasuke… You haven't captured the Container yet have you?" A black haired man asked. His eyes were red with little black marks in them. "After all, it has been 2, maybe 3 years?"

"The Container is dead sir," Sasuke wasn't going to reveal such valuable knowledge to a person of a lower status then him!

Fugaku appeared behind Sasuke and twisted his arm. "Is that so?" Kakashi pulled Fugaku away from Sasuke.

"That's enough Fugaku. We know nothing about the Container…"

"I'll believe you… for now…"

* * *

"Here we are!" Naruto pushed open the gates to the Sand Temple. Sakura and Shikamaru studied the statues laid all around the place. They were all brightly colored, all with proud or silly expressions, but all looking ready to fight.

Sakura studied one that looked almost exactly like Naruto without the whisker marks. His face was silly and proud. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt and blue pants. (By the coloring at least) He looked so real it was as if you could speak to him. "Who's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"That was the Container before me," Naruto replied, breaking the silence.

Sakura looked at another statue. This one was a female. She had blond hair like the other, but her hair hung in 2 ponytails, and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a blue dress.

Why did all these people look the same? She went on looking down the row when suddenly she stopped.

This statue had dark red hair and aquamarine eyes. He wore a dark red shirt and dark red pants. It looked much more real then the others, especially since it was lying down and it's expression was horrified.

"This one looks so real… So lifelike!" Sakura was amazed until Naruto almost screamed.

"There's a good reason for that…" Naruto puffed. "That's because…" Naruto seemed to be crying. "He is alive! Or… He was…"

"What do you mean?"

"That's my Sand teacher! Now he's gone…" Sakura hugged Naruto. Naruto was crying.

* * *

My notes: Yes, I chose Fugaku for the part of Zhao. Fugaku wasn't originally going to be in here, but I decided to give him the part of Zhao. Yeah, I fiddled with ages. SO WHAT? Well anyway in these next few chapters you'll see these 2 again. Yes, since in my world Air TemplesSand Village, I found the perfect person to play Monk Gyatso. I'M SO SORRY TO ALL FANS OF HIM! I don't recall episode 3, so this is my best! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't intend to own Naruto or Avatar or anything in that universe. Rehtorb does not belong to me either.

* * *

"Where are we?" Shikamaru stood up.

"You're on Godaime Island… We're the Godaime warriors…" A female said. She had dark blond hair in 2 high ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt and black skort.

"No, this can't be right…"

"Why not?"

"Well, because we can't have been kidnapped by girls!" Later Shikamaru would be hit in the head several times by Sakura because of this.

"Oh, then who did kidnap you?" The female sneered.

"Most likely some high class male warriors who are high in training…"

"Nope," A small girl put in. "It was us…"

"Well what should I call you?" Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm Temari, the oldest of the Godaime Warriors, and the leader…"

"Is it all girls?" Sakura asked. Temari nodded.

"What should I call you?"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, the pink haired one is my sister Sakura and the blond boy is our friend Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Naruto Uzumaki… Oh! That can't be right though…" Temari sighed and walked up to Naruto. "Would you happen to be the Container?"

Naruto nodded. Temari's face lightened up. "The Reincarnation of Tsunade!" (Congratulations to everybody who got it right!)

"Isn't Tsunade a girl?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Well, come on!" Temari led them to the island square. It was mostly girls, all wearing the same thing as Temari.  
Temari introduced them to the entire town, which was a lot of people if you think about it.

* * *

"Sakura, don't you like it here?" Naruto asked. "At least there are other girls at this island!"

"Yeah, and Shikamaru likes it too! I'd say he might even have a crush on Temari…" Shikamaru blushed.

"No I don't!" He protested.

"Yeah… Sure…" Naruto and Sakura replied sarcastically in unison. Shikamaru turnedhis head and walked off.

"Is this Godaime Island?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, is this where Naruto Uzumaki is staying?"

"Why?" Temari replied.

"I'm… an old friend of his…"

Shikamaru was listening. "_That's Prince Sasuke! I've got to warn Naruto and Sakura!"_

He ran over to them and explained what he heard. Then the 3 of them snuck out the back door of the building.

Temari and Sasuke came back, but the others were already gone.

* * *

Note: Come on, you knew Temari was coming… 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"Would you care for some delicious steak?" An old man with white hair asked. 

"I don't eat meat thanks…" Naruto pushed his plate away.

"Shouldn't we take these guys to prison?" Another man asked. The white haired man, the king shook his head.

"But… they… destroyed… MY CABBAGES!" The Cabbage man screamed out in rage at the king.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to…" The king smoothly said.

"Yeah right,"

"We didn't mean to honest! One of my old teachers lived here and we used to ride the delivery system together, so I thought my new friends would like to ride it too!" Naruto said all at once.

"It's alright… You're not in trouble…" Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto all sighed out of pure relief.

"That is… if you can solve my riddle…"

"Alright, give me the riddle!"

"What… is my name?"

"How long do we have to figure this out?"

"Till Midnight…" The man left.

"How are we going to find out BY MIDNIGHT?" Shikamaru groaned to the sky.

Naruto didn't answer and just began walking around, thinking. "Who could it be?" Sakura asked. "Ugh!" Sakura tried to pull her feet up to follow Naruto, but they were stuck.

Shikamaru tried to pull up his feet, to no avail. "What's going on here?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're stuck,"

"I'm not!" Naruto was amazed that his feet weren't glued to the floor!

"Maybe we'll be released once we figure out the riddle!"

"It's up to Naruto now…"

Naruto nodded. "Good luck," Sakura muttered.

Naruto walked around the Palace and looked at the people there. Most of them were females…

Then he saw the king, who was holding what appeared to be a little blue ball… He walked up to the king.

"Could I see that?" He asked.

"It can't leave my hand Naruto…" The king pointed out. "It's a ball of my Chakra…" Naruto nodded.

"That's all I need to know…" Smiling, he walked off.

* * *

Midnight came quickly, but Naruto was ready.

"Alright, so what do you think is my name kid?"

"Jiriaya. My old Sensei. I noticed the many females, the Rasengan, and the fact you knew my name when I hadn't told you my name…"

"You got me kid…"

* * *

Note: And Jiriaya makes his appearance! Yup, he's king Bumi! It was kind of obvious when Rasengan made it's appearance… 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF ANY OF THESE 2 WONDERFUL ANIME UNIVERSES! 

NOT NARUTO, AVATAR OR THE PLOT LINE! THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING ALL RIGHT?

The 3 were wandering threw the area. "Is this a Leaf nation town?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"No, this is a Rock town…"

Suddenly Sakura ran into somebody, knocking over both baskets of food. She bent over to pick up the scattered fruits.

"Oops, I'm so sorry," Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Nara…" She introduced herself.

"Are you of the Hidden Leaf Village?" He handed a few of the spilled fruits to Sakura.

"Should I tell him?" They nodded.

"You already told him your last name…"

Sakura looked back at the boy. "No, I'm of the Hidden Mist Village…" She looked at the boy.

He had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt and green pants. He frowned.

"The Hidden Leaf rules this town… They capture all rock benders…"

"Are you a rock bender?" Shikamaru asked.

The boy looked sharply at Shikamaru and Naruto. "Are you of the Hidden Leaf Village?" He asked.

"That's my brother Shikamaru and that's my friend Naruto… Neither of them are from the Leaf…"

"I'm Haku…" Haku looked around then nodded. "Don't tell anybody…" Quickly he showed them a trick. A rock flew off and landed in Sakura's hand, who tried to water bend it a bit.

An old man looked at them from above.

"He's one of them! That girl is one of them as well!"

The soldiers came in and caught them.

"We're not Rock Benders!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah!"

"That's what they all say!"

Naruto bended a bit of sand he noticed under his feet to attack the two. Shikamaru threw a boomerang and the 2. They stepped back as the 2 attacks hit the Leaf General.

'Thanks enough for now…" (I use that a lot!)

They backed off, but Haku looked at Naruto. "You're a sand bender?" He whispered.

"Please don't tell anybody!"

"You're secret is safe with me!" Suddenly all of the people were chanting Haku and Sakura's name.

"The Leaf soldiers left our town!"

"But… it was you who did all the work…" Haku turned to the trio.

Naruto smiled. "You're the only one they know, and they called out 'the girl'. They put the 2 and 2 together when they heard the introductions… Ah, we'll just leave it to you…" Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah!"


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Avatar, any anime or Rehtorb (he is from Naruto, but he doesn't have a real name!) 

"We're here at the Leaf temple at last…"

"This is where you can talk to your former self Naruto!" Sakura was excited.

"What was the past Container like?" Naruto mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Naruto! Just go! We don't have much time!" Shikamaru pushed Naruto into the room.

Naruto entered the room, but it felt more like he was outside. It was in everyway like nature, except it wasn't real sky or grass.

He sat on his knees and bowed, waiting for something happen…

Sakura and Shikamaru were waiting outside the room. Surely something would have happened by now? Wouldn't Naruto send them some kind of sign?

Prince Sasuke and Kakashi came into the waiting area. "Who's in there!" Sasuke demanded.

"Uh… Nobody!" Shikamaru responded quickly.

"Then why are you waiting out here?" Sasuke sneered.

"We're waiting for the locksmith! The door is locked, and we want to know what's inside!"

Sakura shook the knob furiously, not enough to open the door, as if to prove the point. "Well lucky for you… I have the key!" Sasuke pulled out a key. He walked up to the door, pushed Sakura out of the way and unlocked the door.

But just as he turned the knob, the door swung open. It was one of the people who had been molded into a sculpture, surely dead. It was the first one Sakura had looked at, although his proud and silly expression was replaced with a serious glance down at Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm Yondaime, the last Container…" Sakura ran into the room, but there was nothing there!

"Hm, past or present it doesn't matter to me! If you're the Container I can capture you!" He ran at the strange man.

The man seemed unaffected by this.

"You can only restore your honor if you capture Naruto, and Naruto is my son. I'd suggest you leave now…" He finally said. (I CAN'T WORD IT RIGHT! **pounds fist threw desk**)

Sasuke backed off. "Come on Kakashi… Let's go…" The 2 walked off, but Sasuke still watched Yondaime.

Yondaime turned to Sakura and Shikamaru. "If you 2 and my son need my help, just call on me…"

Both kids bowed. "We'll only call upon you when we really need it, but if we do then you'll be alerted…" Sakura said.

Yondaime disappeared. "Ugh, why do I have a headach?"

Sakura walked into the room to see Naruto getting up from his knees. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled, but Shikamaru said, "You missed it Naruto!"


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: Avatar belongs to not me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Rehtorb belongs to Mr. Masashi as well, not me! 

"You'd really think I'd tell you the location of the Container?" Sakura hissed, her voice full of venom.

Sasuke was becoming impatient. He sighed. "I need to capture the Container… Otherwise I can't return home!"

"I'm still not telling you!" She hissed back.

"Where's Sakura! She's gone!"

"When was the last time you saw her? She couldn't have gotten far away…" Shikamaru reasoned.

"Last night!"

"Last night? What happened?"

"Well she went into her space… But that's not important right now! We need to find Sakura-chan!"

"If you were the heir to the throne, if your father banished you from your home for years!" Sasuke was in rage. "But he said you can return when you captured the Container… That's when you'd understand!"

"This isn't going to help you Prince Sasuke! It's going to hurt you more then it will heal you!"

"When your mother disappears and you never see her again, then you'll understand!" Sasuke was slowly calming down.

"My mother is dead! She was killed by your family, by the Fire Lord himself!" Sakura finally screamed.

Sasuke frowned. (Gee, now I've just spoiled 'Crossroads of Destiny'. WHAT WILL THEY TALK ABOUT NOW?)

'_I have one last shot at getting this information from her…' _

Naruto and Shikamaru saw Sakura and ran over to her. They halted dead in their tracks. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled.

(This wording will sound a little weird…) Prince Sasuke, trying to get this information out of Sakura, had _kissed her._

Sakura kicked him in the stomach, breaking the kiss. He stepped back as he saw Naruto.

"There's the Container…"

Naruto, not going to take this anymore, picked up sand, eyes starting to go red, and bended it to hit Sasuke.

"I guess this won't do either of us justice… But this won't be the last time we'll see each other in this way…" Sasuke walked off.

Note: Katara/Aang fans, Naruto/Sakura fans please don't kill me! I briefly debated if I should make this or not… (I didn't like this episode!) Also, Sakura doesn't have a necklace, but I couldn't resist this little… gift, to Katara/Zuko and Sakura/Sasuke fans. I _had _to make Naruto come in on the kiss!

Did I mention these people are _really really _**10 hours later** _really _ooc?


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of these universes at all. I WILL NOT PRETEND TO! 

Now to get on with the story…

Naruto sighed. "How did we get stuck between these 2 teams?" he asked. On one side of him stood a black haired man in a green jumpsuit. Next to him stood a brown haired boy with lavender eyes.

"We're more psychically fit! We should go across first!" The man screamed.

"We've got a dog with us! We should go across first!" A woman yelled back. She had long black hair and red eyes. Beside her stood a brown haired boy with a white dog on his head.

"We can't we just fly over on you-know-what…"

"That would be a tad bit suspicious…" Sakura responded.

"This is too troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

The guide crossed his arms. "Alright, who's going up first?" He asked. The trio remained quiet.

"US!" All 4 cried out then glared at the others.

"How about the dog goes across on our pet fox and the rest of us go on foot?" The guide suggested.

"Why are you guys quarreling?" Sakura asked.

"_That's it! We won the tournament Sensei! At last! We finally beat Gai's team!"_

"_Only because you were cheating!" Neji snarled._

"_We weren't cheating!"_

"_Oh, using animals isn't cheating!" Neji snarled sarcastically._

"_Hey, Akamaru is part of my clan's tradition! If you can you Byakugan, I can use Akamaru!"_

"_My clan has a Kekki Genkai!" _

"_It doesn't matter if he used Akamaru or not because we won!"_

"_It's not fair if they cheat!"_

"_Fine, then I guess we'll have a rematch. Kiba can't use Akamaru, Neji can't use Byakugan!"_

"_WHAT? No way am I agreeing to that!"_

They thought for a moment.

"If Neji could use Byakugan, then Kiba can use Akamaru…" Sakura reasoned.

"How do you know their names?"

"It was in your story…"

"Oh,"

Notes: I DID IT! Only nine more episodes and then I'm done for the day… But wait, I'm cutting out the NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE! SO ONLY EIGHT!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM THESE 2 ANIMES! (Or Rehtorb. I'll be stressing this for awhile…)

* * *

"Naruto! What's wrong!" Naruto sat up, sweat pouring down his face. He looked off. 

"I was thinking about when I ran off…"

"How did you get banished Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"You were there… You saw what happened!" Sasuke almost cried out.

"_I'm the Container?" Gaara nodded. _

"_Do you doubt me?" Gaara asked._

"_No sir!"_

"_Then let's get to your training Naruto!"_

"_Yes sir…" Gaara smiled slightly and motioned for Naruto to follow him. _

* * *

_Naruto hid behind a wall. "What should we do with the boy?" A monk asked. Naruto could feel a tear roll down his cheek._

"_What happened to Gaara?"_

"_He passed away in an accident…"_

"_It's best he doesn't get attached to anybody, in light of what happened to his Sand master…"_

"_Then it's decided. We'll send him to a different branch of the Sand temples…"_

"_I can't believe Gaara passed away! Well, if they're sending me away so I don't get attached to anybody… I'll run away!"_

* * *

"How sad!" Naruto nodded.

* * *

"_My father is the Leaf Lord! I should be allowed in!" The guard sighed._

"_Fine, but the way you talk back will get you in trouble someday!"_

_Sasuke walked into the meeting. Fugaku began speaking. "Now that the Container is gone and Itachi on his way to bring down the Rock Village… Once that is done, all that's left is the Mist Village!"_

"_You don't know the Container is dead! The Container is always reborn!" Sasuke grunted. _

"_Still, they would be reborn into the Leaf Nation!"_

"_You don't know that either! The Container would be reborn into the Mist Nation actually!"_

"_Then I guess it's an Agni Kai!" Fugaku snarled._

"_No objections here!" Sasuke sneered right back. _

* * *

"_Where's my challenger?"_

"_Sorry Fugaku couldn't make it, I'm here instead… Oh wait, this was in the plan all along!"_

_Sasuke spun around to see the person he was facing._

"_It's the Leaf lord!" A few people whispered._

"_Father!" Sasuke mumbled._

"_It's an Agni Kai, so fight!" Sasuke weakly put up his fists in an attempt to face his father._

* * *

"_Get up you weak disgrace of a son!" The Leaf Lord snarled as Sasuke tried to get to his feet  
_

* * *

Notes: I had WAAY too much fun doing this! XD I put my twist on it, because I didn't think Gaara would play games with Naruto, so I had him killed in an accident. DON'T ASK ME! I don't know how I could cut out the usual. Ah, the next chapter will be so dull compared to this!

My favorite part was writing Prince Sasuke's. Oh, Sasuke decides to fight unlike the Zuko we all know!

Yes, I cleverly avoided giving the name of the character playing Ozai! I'M SO EVIL! XD I had trouble with this. (By that I mean avoiding saying the name of the character playing the Fire Lord…)

I can only imagine the Leaf Lord facing up against Sasuke… YOU'LL SEE IT ONCE I REVEAL IT! **giggle**


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Avatar, or Rehtorb (I'll be stressing this until the Opening of Season 3 when it's revealed… gets tomato thrown in face I deserve that)

* * *

Note: I cut out the Blue Spirit, cause I don't remember that episode, and if I did it's rather dull to me. 

Naruto was waiting outside of the fortune-teller's patiently.

"Who are you waiting for?" A female holding a tea set asked. She had long black hair and lavender eyes. She was blushing slightly. She handed a teacup to Naruto, but in the process ended up dropping the whole tea tray. Including the tea pot filled with steaming hot tea.

On Naruto's head.

Hinata scooped up all the items. "I'm so sorry!" She said apologized.

Naruto shook his head. "It's alright,"

She blushed. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I'm the fortune teller's assistant…" Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Do you know what the wait for the Fortune-teller would be?" He asked. Hinata blushed again as she poured a cup of tea.

"No sir…"

"Please just call me Naruto,"

"Yes Naruto," Naruto laughed.

"No need to be so formal around me…" He finally said.

"Okay," Shakily Hinata handed a cup of tea to Naruto.

Or tried.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The Fortune-teller called out as Sakura came out.

"It was nice talking to you Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Hinata whispered as Naruto went into the Fortune-teller's office and sat down before her.

"I'm Sakura Nara," Sakura introduced herself.

"What's my Fortune?"

"It's unclear… All I can say is you'll be a great hero…"

* * *

Naruto went outside. "Is that…" 

"THE VOLCANO'S GOING TO BLOW!" Some villagers cried out.

Naruto and Sakura went up to the volcano, scared at what they were going to do. They had planned for this kind of thing, but it hadn't been successful…

Hinata and Shikamaru watched from below. "They're going to do that?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto and Sakura mirrored each other, lifting their hands as their elements rose in 2 identical ribbons. They brought their hands to the center to create mud and stretched it out. Then they dropped their hands as the mud settled over the flaming fire.

* * *

Notes: I don't remember most of Season 1! So I don't remember how this was done... 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Notes: I skipped threw Bato. Who could be Bato? Don't even answer that… That episode was somewhat dull as well…

* * *

Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me, the Narutoverse and Rehtorb belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

"So this is how I bend Fire?"

"That's right…" The woman nodded. She had long black hair and black eyes. "But you shouldn't rush Fire bending…"

"I need to complete my training by the time the comet comes around! It took Yondaime 12 years to master all the elements, I have until summer!"

"But still… You should try Fire bending after you've mastered the other 3!" The woman warned.

"I've mastered Airbending… I'm halfway threw water bending…"

"Have you tried Rock bending though?"

"Why are you, a fire nation woman so concerned about my other training?" Naruto asked, playing with the fire.

The female looked at Naruto. "I can't say. It's nothing you should be worried about Naruto…"

"Hey… you look like Prince Sasuke sort of… Except a female…" Naruto still had a firm grip on the fire.

'_This boy's got a one-track mind…either that or a short attention span…'_ The woman thought.

"You knew Prince Sasuke?"

"He's been trying to capture me for some reason…" Naruto pondered over it, still playing with the fire.

"You should concentrate on the fire more!"

'_So my attempts haven't failed… Prince Sasuke is alive, well, and safe…'_ She thought again.

"What do you mean? Oh, you haven't introduced yourself to me! Who are you?" Naruto pointed out, letting the fire stray.

"_Pay attention to the flame!"_

'_He's still got a one track mind!"_

"I still don't get it…"

"AHH!"

Naruto and the woman turned their heads. Sakura was engulfed in the flames, crying out as the flames stung her.

"Sakura!" Naruto threw a ribbon of water at the flames as they died down.

Sakura stood there, tears pouring down her cheeks and another cry escaped her, "Naruto, how could you!"

"I didn't mean to!" He called out as she ran off.

Sakura began to heal herself, which she had taught herself. The woman came in.

"I wish I was lucky enough to have a boy with a crush on me like that…"

"Don't you have a kind husband?" Sakura looked up at the woman.

The woman looked up and shook her head.

"Once I did… But I don't know what's happened to him now…"

* * *


	12. Chapter Twelve

Notes: This will be short, cause I don't have ideas… 

Disclaimer: Serenityleader equals me equals owning nothing. I OWN NOTHING FROM ANIME! (Fandom: **sigh of relief** me: INCLUDING REHTORB! **gets pie thrown in face** I deserve that… Again.)

"We're here! At last!" Shikamaru cried, throwing his hands up.

"Are you Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura?" An old man asked. They nodded. "Chiyo told me you'd be coming…"

"Who are you sirs?"

"Ebizo, I'm Chiyo's brother…" He replied.

"Does that mean Chiyo grew up here?" Naruto asked.

"She ran away the night before she was supposed to be wed… We haven't seen her since I got the message…"

"Are you going to help me and Sakura with our water bending?" Naruto asked excitedly to Ebizo.

"No,"

"Why?"

"Naruto, I'll help you… but females have to learn healing!"

Sakura's voice was soft. "I already know healing,"

"What did you say?" Ebizo asked. She mumbled it a little bit louder. "I already know healing,"

"I'm sorry, I still can't hear you… I'm old, it's hard for me to hear what you're saying…"

"I already know healing!"

"Then I guess… You can train with us!"

Shikamaru went wandering on, bored. He suddenly ran into somebody. He looked up. It was a little girl with brown hair and lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't watch where I was going!" She apologized.

"It's alright, it was my fault. I'm Shikamaru…"

"Hanabi. My father is the chief of the North pole, Hiashi…" Shikamaru blushed.

* * *

Notes: I don't want to do the Season 1 Finale... So, I won't. list so far: Yue is Hanabi, Zhao is Fugaku, the assistant at the fortune-teller's office who's name escapes me is Hinata, Zuko is Sasuke, Iroh is Kakashi, Sousin is Rehtorb (not his real name), Aang is Naruto and (yes I know I missed a few...) Ozai is... I'M NOT REVEALING! Sorry, I just had to do it...

* * *


	13. Chapter THIRTEEN

Note: I'm holding nothing back with this chapter! I've been so excited about writing this… 

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Avatar world, the Naruto world or Rehtorb! Dodges pie Deal with it guys!**

Naruto sat up. "Where am I?" He asked sleepily. His eyes scanned the room. It looked like a Leaf Village place…

He got to his feet and walked to the deck. "So Prince Sasuke finally got me I suppose?" He asked.

"Don't be silly Naruto," He spun around to see a female with long blond hair and bright green eyes.

"Ino?" He asked softly.

"Took you long enough…" He looked to see a female with pink hair and green eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Was it the pink hair?" This response was sarcastic from a boy.

"I take it that's Shikamaru… And don't even speak Haku. I can tell that's you…" Haku nodded.

"Do you know me?" Naruto spun around.

This was an adult male. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes. "Who are you sirs?" Naruto asked.

"My name's Inoichi. I'm Sakura and Shikamaru's father…"

"Naruto, you should get back to your room… You look pale…"

"Yeah," Naruto wandered back to his cabin and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Naruto could hear Ino and Shikamaru speaking in tones they thought he could not hear.

The scene fell apart. Naruto was struggling to breath, bobbing up in down in water.

Yondaime stood before him.

"It's your turn Hanabi…" The waves washed over his head, but he found he wasn't drowning.

"Hanabi… Oh! I remember who Hanabi is… She was the girl Sokka liked at the North Pole!" Naruto thought as he swam under water, the waves pushing him towards something.

Naruto awoke and found that he had been sweating in his sleep. Was the dream scaring him?

"Naruto are you alright?" Naruto nodded.

"I think so…"

"Naruto is alright after all…" Sakura thought.

"I can't do this on my own, I'll need all the help I can get… Including you

Sakura-chan…"

"Are you ready to save the world Naruto?"

"I'm ready…"

* * *

"What's wrong little brother?" Sasuke stood up and saw his brother. Itachi was leaning up against a pole, his arms crossed. 

"Nothing… It's just the Container…"

"Foolish little brother," Itachi sighed and went on. "The Container's dead… and before you can speak out of turn again, when 1 dies in that form, they're not reborn…" He explained.

"Did you learn that in Leaf school?" Itachi sighed. He clearly wanted to avoid the subject.

"Come with me Sasuke…" Itachi finally said after a moment of silence. Itachi led Sasuke out of the courtyard.

'Where is he leading me? Should I know where he's taking me? So many things have changed…' Sasuke thought.

Itachi led Sasuke into a brightly lit room. Itachi walked out of the room. "Good luck," He said and closed the door.

"Where am I?" Sasuke called out into the darkness.

"It's been a long time…"

Somebody walked out into the open. He had black hair and red eyes with black tomae. His expression was proud and his eyes were sharp.

Sasuke could hardly believe this man standing before him was who he was. He hadn't changed a bit, except maybe he had gotten stronger over time. Sasuke had faced him, but hadn't tasted his true power.

The room was silent. Sasuke bowed his head.

"Was it true?" He finally asked.

"What sir?" He wasn't used to calling this man anything else but sir when he was mentioned.

"You did the last move that destroyed the Container?"

That's what he wanted to know about?

"He was weakened sir. That's the only way a teenager like me could take down a force like the Container…"

"But still, you did the last move that took him down?"

"Yes sir,"

"Do me a favor Sasuke,"

Sasuke snapped to attention. When had he called him by his name? This must be important…

"Stop calling me sir…"

"Alright…" Sasuke hesitated for a second. Should he call this man by his real name? He decided.

"Madara,"

"Don't call me that either…"

"What should I call you then?" Sasuke finally asked after a somewhat long period of silence.

Madara sighed and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and his eyes turned black.

"Just call me what I am. Your father…"

* * *

Note: The big reveal! Yes, Ozai is… MADARA! Who's more evil them him? Who's more suited to play Ozai! I hope you're not disappointed…

GOOD NEWS TO EVERYBODY WHO READS THE DISCLAIMERS! I no longer have to say Rehtorb! Rehtorb is Brother backwards! Yes, Sousin is played by… MADARA'S BROTHER! The reason I didn't choose Madara? Well… He's kind of busy at the moment… You know being a king and all… If anybody's confused, Ino is playing Toph and Inoichi is playing Hakoda.


End file.
